La dernière balle
by PARADA
Summary: Comment Bella rencontra Edward et comment Edward se perdit.


POV BELLA

Edward détestait sa mère. C'était clair au moment même où il descendait les escaliers de ma cave, les yeux rivé sur sa maternelle. Elizabeth était une femme magnifique. Les mêmes cheveux couleur bronze, les mêmes yeux vert émeraude. Mais là était leur seule ressemblance. Son nez était un peu retroussé, alors que celui d'Edward était droit. Le visage d'Edward était aussi plus carré et ses traits plus durs que celle qui lui avait donnée la vie. La mâchoire de ce dernier était tendue et il plissait les yeux en attendant que sa mère avance.

Elizabeth était légèrement essoufflé et elle tenait ferment les pans da sa veste contre son abdomen tout en descendant les marches grinçantes une par une. Elle glissa sur l'avant-dernière marche. Son regard reflétait clairement de la panique tandis qu'elle cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se rattraper. Ses longs doigts fins agrippèrent la manche de son fils, mais il se dégagea rapidement, le mépris se lisant sur son visage. Elizabeth s'appuya alors sur son autre jambe et retrouva son équilibre.

Elle mit une main sur son cœur et ses joues s'empourpraient un peu, alors qu'elle acheva de descendre les marches.

Ma mère se leva du matelas pour accueillir son amie en souriant, mais ses yeux restaient tristes, comme toujours. Ma cousine Tanya vint s'assoir à coté de moi sans lâcher Edward du regard.

« Il est mignon. Il est forcement soldat. » Elle gémit, le déshabillant presque du regard. « Il est sacrément costaud. » Je ne répondis rien, bien que je sache qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas encore s'engager dans l'armée. Les paroles de ma cousine m'énervaient. Elle parlait comme si notre pays n'était pas en guerre. Comme si tout ce qui se déroulait dehors n'avait aucune importance et que le plus intéressant en ce moment était de penser aux garçons.

Nous étions beaucoup dans la petite cave miteuse de mes parents, où mon père collectionnait ses bouteilles de vin. Nous étions au moins une quinzaine. Dire que tout ces gens n'avaient nulle part où aller. Aucun refuge, aucun endroit sûr. Mais est-ce qu'ici c'était si sûr que ça ? Est-ce que notre maison était vraiment un refuge pour quiconque ?

Le regard sombre d'Edward sonda la pièce. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers ma mère et inclina la tête en guise de salut.

« Renée… » Sa voix était basse et profonde et bien plus masculine que les autres garçons de notre âge. Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et fait un vague signe de main pour nous désigner, l'incitant à venir nous rejoindre.

Nos regards se croisèrent pour la première dois et je rougi avant de détourner les yeux.

Quand Tanya se mit à glousser bêtement je l'observais entrain d'avancer vers nous, la jambe droite un peu traînante, un petit sourire en coin magnifique aux lèvres.

Il ne dit pas un mot, s'asseyait juste à notre gauche, s'appuyant contre le mur, avant de sortit une cigarette de sa poche. Il la plaça entre ses lèvres roses sans l'allumer. Je plissai le nez, alors que ma cousine se remit à glousser comme si elle n'avait jamais vu un jeune homme. Je trouvais son attitude bien arrogante. Même s'il était beau garçon et ça, jamais je n'aurais pu l'avouer à qui que ce soit, il était claire qu'il le savait déjà

Je remarquai bien assez vite qu'Edward n'était pas très bavard. Seulement quand nous jouions à mikados, avec quelques allumettes, il disait des choses étranges, comme : _vivant, je vaux un mort_. Ses paroles nous rendirent tous curieux et avides.

Il gagnait souvent. Il y avait les gagnant physique et ceux mentaux. Ceux qui arrivaient à attraper le plus de bâtons et ce qui n'attendaient pas que les coups de feu cessent dehors avant de jouer.

J'aimais bien Edward. Même s'il était assez silencieux, il était de loin le plus courageux et généreux. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de nourriture. Je me mis à penser que j'aurais pu manger à ma faim si ma mère n'avait pas invité tout le quartier, mais aussitôt j'eu honte de mes propres pensées égoïstes et injustes. Edward me donnait souvent sa part, quand il voyait que j'étais un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, la faim me tordant l'estomac. Il poussa juste son assiette vers moi et je lui jetai un regard redevant avant de m'empresser de terminer son bout de pain et sa soupe.

Parfois, quand je me réveillais au milieu de la nuit, le visage baignant de sueur, la respiration haletante, il se fraya un chemin entre les enfants dormant sur les matelas éparpillés par terre et vint me tenir la main jusqu'à ce que je me rendorme. Puis le lendemain matin, il était de nouveau à sa place, près de la fenêtre. Sauf la fois où je me mis à pleurer. J'avais rêvée de mon père. Mon cœur se serra dans mon poitrine. J'avais réussi à rester forte jusqu'à présent, mais chaque jour, la peine et l'effort devint plus lourd à porter. Je ne voulais pas craquer, parce que je savais que ma mère avait besoin de moi, mais de rester tous les jours dans cette cave avec pour seule compagnie la douleur de autres, ne faisais pas du bien.

C'était tellement dur, de ne pas savoir ce que nous allions devenir. De ne pas savoir si nous allions mourir à cause des bombes, des soldats qui finiraient par tous nous achever, juste parce que nos provisions étaient trop faibles ou encore à cause du froid, qui nous emporterait dans notre sommeil si la température descendait encore de quelques degrés.

L'odeur de corps humains sales et de sécrétions remplit mes narines, alors que je reniflai pathétiquement, tentant de ne pas réveiller tout le monde. Edward s'approcha de moi une fois de plus.

« On va tous mourir n'est pas ? » Je demandai en relevant mes yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Ma gorge était douloureuse et je dégluti plusieurs fois.

« Non, les Allemands vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait. » Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'entendre sa voix, mais étrangement, cela m'apaisa. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux et ferma les yeux.

« Edward ? » Il inclina la tête vers moi. La lueur de la lune tomba sur son visage et je pus voir son regard peiné et en colère. Terriblement en colère. Néanmoins sa voix était douce quand il me dit :

« Dors, Bella. »

Parfois j'entendais les femmes chuchoter entre elles, tout en jetant des regards vers Edward et secouer la tête avec désolément.

« Toute mère choisit son aîné… » Même si j'avais horriblement envie de demander à ma mère de me raconter, ce n'est que bien plus tard que je n'apprendrais la vérité.

Nous étions le 21 juin quand Edward eu 18 ans. Il annonça que le lendemain, il partirait pour aider notre nation. Il regarda sa mère avec nonchalance, même si, moi, je savais qu'il lui demanda en faite son accord silencieusement. Elle hocha discrètement la tête, avant de baisser le regard, les yeux tristes, les lèvres serrés l'une sur l'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Qu'il meurt au combat, comme mon père. J'avais appris à l'apprécier et à le respecter.

Tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt tôt le matin je le vis remplir son sac de vêtements et de le mettre sur son épaule. Il vint s'agenouiller près de moi et me tendit une barre de chocolat.

« Promets-moi de la manger quand la guerre serra fini et que nous aurons gagné. »

Je hochai la tête et il se releva. Il se tourna une dernière fois vers moi avant de mettre sa cigarette entre ses lèvres sans me lâcher du regard. Il hoche la tête avant de monter l'escalier, pour rejoindre la cuisine de notre maison.

Je me dirigeai rapidement vers la petite fenêtre, sous laquelle, il avait l'habitude de dormir. Je me tenais sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à l'apercevoir disparaitre dans la brume matinale et glaciale.

Son départ laissa un grand vide et l'ambiance devint encore plus hostile dans notre petite cave sombre.

Soudainement nous nous rappelions tous ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

Ce n'était que presque un an plus tard qu'un de mes cousins plus âgés m'apprit comment Elizabeth avait perdu ses deux fils avec une seule balle.

Les allemands avaient fait un jeu horrible de leur tuerie. Après l'avoir violée et assénée plusieurs coups, ils pointèrent une arme vers les deux garçons qui avait était obliger de regarder. Elle pouvait choisir quel fils elle garderait. Elle secoua la tête et pleura tout en suppliant de la tuer elle et de leur laisser la vie sauf. Mais les soldats lui dirent de se taire et de faire un choix, sinon ils mourraient tous les deux.

Les yeux moites, elle pointa son fils aîné d'un doigt tremblant, condamnant son plus jeune fils à mourir.

Mais les règles du jeu changèrent, expliquèrent les soldats en riant méchamment. Ils secouaient la tête et s'exclamèrent qu'elle avait mal comprit. Sans plus de cérémonie, ils tirèrent une balle dans la tête du fils qu'elle avait désigné.


End file.
